Rewound
by FelixSnaps
Summary: Lord English, Jack Noir, and the Condesce have been defeated. The players have won. Their reward? Earth has been restored and they can all finally live on it in peace. Can they keep their alien identities and powers secret? What happens if they can't? And what happens when signs of an old enemy begin to pop up? Can they save the world - again - before it's too late?
1. Background Info

Background Info:

Bec and Doc Scratch have restored Earth as the ultimate reward.

All memories are intact.

The characters are the Alpha kids, the Beta kids, the Alpha trolls (alive once again), and the Beta trolls (all alive as well), and Calliope and Caliborn as well as Davesprite.

Trolls are still trolls, cherubs still cherubs, etc, but everyone has been given a necklace with an amulet that makes them look like a human when they wear it.

Each of the humans has one, but it doesn't have any effect on them. It can, however, be used as a backup if something happens to one of the non-humans'.

Everyone is at god tier, but the powers of flight and conditional immortality that come with leveling up like that are lost. They all have their god tier jimmies, though, even if they don't always wear them. =D

They were allowed to keep a lot of their belongings, like their weapons, for example.

Everyone is healed, meaning Vriska has her normal arm and seven-pupil eye (when she's in troll form) and Tavros has normal, working legs. Terezi is blind again by choice. She can smell and taste her surroundings whether she is wearing the amulet or not.

Everyone moved near John's old house and the Beta players go to his neighborhood's high school. (He is a "transfer student" as well, because he wouldn't have been old enough to be in high school before SBURB but they are all old enough to be juniors.)

The Beta kids' guardians are alive again, and they've been filled in on what happened since their deaths.

Nanna and Jade's grandpa are still dead. Jane's dad is alive, but they don't know this and they haven't found him yet (he still remembers everything and is looking for her).

Gamzee is back to the way he was before he snapped, and Karkat has rebuilt their moirallegiance.

Dream selves are restored. Prospit and Derse as well.

Normal people aren't able to captchalogue stuff, but the players still can.


	2. Chapter 1 - Karkat

"KK, thith ith the thtupidetht thing we have ever dethided to do. Ever. And we've done a lot of thtupid shit thinthe (since) we played ThGRUB."

"Sollux, you know this was not my idea. If I could express with mere words how idiotic this plan is, it would be one of Gamzee's dumbass miracles," Karkat Vantas ground out through clenched teeth.

"Aw, come on, guys, don't be like that," John said. "It'll be fun! I always loved school."

"If you liked it, it means I'm going to hate it," Karkat pointed out.

John was undisturbed. "Plus," he continued, "you won't get very far here on Earth without an education."

Karkat cursed a few more times as he fiddled with his amulet before putting it on. A flash of white light later, a short and ticked off human boy stood in the troll's place. "Oh my gog, I feel like a fucking idiot," he complained in Karkat's voice because he was, obviously, a transformed Karkat.

Sollux followed suit, initiating his own transformation. "I have no hornth," he commented, patting his head and adjusting his red-and-blue glasses.

"No shit," Karkat growled. "I don't either."

"Eh, yourth were tho nubby the differenth ithn't too extreme," Sollux shrugged.

"Shut up you thtupid—fuck, I mean stupid—lisping nerd."

"You guys are acting like you've never been human. This really isn't a new thing," John pointed out.

"Jutht becauthe we look human doethn't mean we actually are," Sollux said.

"You guys are going to be late," Jane interrupted from the doorway. She wasn't starting school for another two weeks.

"Gog damn it," Karkat muttered. "Gamzee, where the ever-loving fuck are you?"

"Right here, Karbro," the juggalo troll drawled lazily, seemingly appearing out of nowhere at Karkat's shoulder, forcing him to stifle a yelp of shock.

Gamzee, Sollux, Karkat, Jane, John, and his dad were all living under the same roof of the—thank gog—rather large house. It was a complete disaster. Karkat constantly felt like he was going insane, and he had no idea how Jane could stand sharing her living space with her two biological sons and their three troll friends, but she seemed okay with it. She was probably just glad it was all over and they were all safe. The company probably also helped her forget about her dad-lusus for a while.

Rose, Jade, and Dave had all moved nearby and were hosting or at least providing guidance to a bunch of the other trolls, Jade and her ectobiological grandfather/grandson most of them since they didn't have any human adults in the household to put their foot down against it.

Karkat slid into the car seat next to John, hugging his backpack in his lap. Gamzee sandwiched him in the middle from his right and slammed the door. The cancer reflected on how the two morons on either side of him and Jane Crocker were technically his adoptive "siblings". He sighed and leaned against his moirail, looking enviously at Sollux riding shotgun kitty corner to him. The bipolar bastard had been smart enough to as Doc Scratch to make him and "emanthipated" minor. It was hard to understand with his lisp, but apparently becoming and "emanthipated" minor mean he didn't need a lusus or guardian of any sort and was basically independent of anyone else, living with the Egberts only because he didn't have anywhere else to go. Karkat would never admit it, but he wished he'd thought of that, but it could have been worse—most of the trolls were under the supervision of their ancestor, and Karkat could only thank the Egberts for taking him in and the Lalondes for putting up with that obnoxious asshole Kankri.

They pulled up in front of the school and John's "dad" allowed them to climb out of the car.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta launched herself at him out of nowhere.

"Oomph—fuck!" he exclaimed, Nepeta's pounce attack almost taking him to the concrete. She was light but she could pack a punch whether it was with her fist or her whole body.

"Oh, I still can't get over how you look so cute as a human!" she exclaimed, drawing back to study his features.

"You too," he lied with a nervous laugh. She was so much prettier in her troll form—as a human she looked so very ordinary—but he wasn't about to tell her that. They were tentatively dating and he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had just by being himself. Plus, if he would have said anything of that sort, Equius would have broken in his brand new human face with his brand new human fist. The STRONG troll was never far from his moirail, demonstrated by the fact he was standing a few feet away, arms folded, looking pale and hornless. He was still wearing his dumb broken sunglasses, Karkat noted.

Almost as though the thought of eyewear had summoned him, the one and only Dave Strider arrived on the scene, trailed by Jade Harley, Vriska Serket, and Terezi Pyrope.

Terezi sniffed the air and gave them a flat-toothed grin she somehow still managed to make look sharp. "Sollux, you're still wearing your glasses?"

"Believe it or not, I actually need them, TZ," he pointed out.

"I was sort of half expecting you to show up in 3D glasses," Dave said.

Sollux frowned slightly. "Should I have?"

"Oh, gog, no. Do you have any idea how weird that would have been, even compared to your normal glasses?"

"Judging by your tone, pretty fucking thtrange," he surmised, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, say sassafras," Dave instructed.

"Thatha… fuck you," Sollux growled.

"That's weird. You didn't have a lisp before," Dave observed.

"Thtrider, we had a grand total of one converthation _after_ KK knocked out half my teeth."

"He did what?" John asked in confusion.

"Long, unpleasant story," Karkat interrupted before they could go down that road with Gamzee, Equius, and Nepeta all in the same place. The clown appeared to be completely zoned out, but it was hard to tell sometimes, and Karkat did not want to deal with another murder rampage if the mention of the last one somehow set him off. Besides, he didn't want Equius going into protective moirail mode and hurting the highblood either, whether for revenge or disaster prevention.

"It'th not that long," Sollux muttered, and Karkat had to restrain himself from kicking him in the shins. "Anyway, are FF and AA—?"

He was interrupted by a voice no one was happy to hear. "Uh, hey, ev-verybody," a kid who was, judging by the scarf, glasses, and accent, apparently Eridan Ampora himself said, joining the conversation.

Everyone fell silent until John said hello and Karkat muttered, "Oh my gog."

"So, are you…?" John started, trying to phrase the question "are you a troll?" a little less suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's one of us," Karkat sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Kar, I'm really, sorry, I—"

"Eridan, you fucking idiot, it's not me you should be apologizing to. There were five of us in the room and I was the only one you _didn't_ kill or try to kill. Save it for the people who actually deserve and apology."

"You did what?" John asked in horror as Eridan grimaced. The human still hadn't gotten over the fact that most of the trolls had died at the hands of their friends for no real reason whatsoever.

Eridan looked at Sollux who said, "Don't even bother, fish dick."

"W-wasn't going to," the sea-dweller snapped. "I just w-wanted to know-w if you'd seen Fef, since you're practically joined at the horns."

"You thtay the fuck away from her," Sollux threatened.

"I just w-want to apologize like Kar said," he explained as though speaking to a little wiggler.

"You want to apologize? You want to _apologize_ for killing her?" Sollux demanded incredulously.

Eridan looked uncomfortable. "Among other things."

"Jesus Christ," Dave muttered. "Fuckin' trolls." John looked a little scared, but Terezi giggled and grabbed onto his arm, causing him to smile ever so slightly. She had broken up with Gamzee after he had returned to normal and quickly gotten back together with the Knight of Time. No, Karkat was not jealous, not even a little bit.

Then he felt Nepeta shift her grip a little on his own arm, and suddenly he wasn't lying to himself so much when he insisted he didn't care if Terezi dated Dave.

"Hey, Sollux, can I lick your ocular orbs?" the blind girl asked, breaking the tension a little. "I want to know what they look like now."

"You're not licking my fathe (face), TZ. Uthe (use) your nothe." He lowered his glasses, revealing his eyes actually had pupils and irises now, and that his left eye was as blue as John's and the right as red as Dave's.

Terezi leaned in close to him and sucked in air loudly through her nose, grinning again. "Cherry and blue raspberry popsicles. They were better before, though."

"Yeah, I know," Sollux said, putting the glasses back in their proper place.

"Great, we've all determined being human is fucking lame. Now can we find the others and get going before we're late on our first day?" Karkat demanded.

John nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's go. I think the office is this way. We can probably pick up our schedules there."

He led the group into the school building.


	3. Chapter 2 - Mituna

**A/N: Hi! =) Okay, so I just wanted to add that there will be a couple OC's, but since I don't really like reading or writing fanfics with OC's (I know a lot of other people don't either) they will remain more as minor characters that help move the plot along or provide some outside narration. The story will stay centered around the canon characters, but I apologize in advance for any out-of-character-ness because I'm still pretty new to writing fanfictions. Obviously, I don't own Homestuck. (Duh, this is a fanfiction website, haha.)**  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

Mituna Captor wasn't wearing his helmet today. He hadn't worn it yesterday, or the day before, or the day before that, either. In fact, he hadn't worn it in weeks, and that was the way he wanted to keep it.

He was in human form, wearing sneakers, and oversized Gemini t-shirt, and shorts to blend in with the other humans at the park because, let's face it, his totally rad body suit wasn't exactly listed in a _Fashion 101_ magazine here on Earth. Mituna weaved around pedestrians on the bike path that ran through the skating park, passing them at lightning speed on his four-wheel device. His mismatched eyes, now hidden behind rectangular red-and-blue glasses, searched the clumps of people as he slowed slightly.

Right there, on the bench straight across the park, were the people he was looking for. Well, he would have preferred to see only one of them, but it was close enough. He sped toward them and, once they spotted him, aimed towards some tree roots, causing himself to go flying off and landing face down in front of his friends.

"Ow," he managed to say, flopping over onto his back as the girl giggled. "Hey, Tulip," he greeted, looking up at her up-side down face and giving her his best smile. She helped him up and he turned to the boy, his grin becoming a little fixed as he said, "Hey, Kankri," dragging the "hey" out a little.

He retrieved his skate board from a few feet away and Latula beckoned him over. "Still getting used to it, huh?" she asked. "Come on, injury check."

His forearms were a little scraped up, but other than that, he was fine. Controlling falls was quickly becoming easier, but he felt guilty about pretending to be bad at skateboarding. In the beginning, he had taken some nasty genuine tumbles but the skills had quickly returned with his sanity. Still, he decided to act like he was still learning, at least in this transitional phase between seeing the world through a kaleidoscope versus a clear window pane. He didn't like humiliating himself in front of Kankri either, but he'd done it plenty enough unintentionally over the sweeps they were alive and then when they were dead, and he was afraid Latula no longer found him pitiful so he sucked it up and kept doing it while he tried to come up with a better plan.

"I'll get it eventually," he said.

"I know you will," she assured him with a warm smile.

Then Kankri decided to butt in in his usual manner and ruin the moment. "Yes, I suppose if you insist upon continuing to commute on your dangerous little toy you'll learn to use it properly after a while."

What Mituna really wanted to do was flip him off, but he just shrugged. No point in picking fights. "Well, at leatht I don't need the helmet anymore. No triggerth there." His voice somehow managed to come out lighthearted and friendly, and he was glad.

"That's true," Kankri allowed, and Mituna tried not to get mad. He was probably being unreasonable and, although he didn't want to admit it, jealous that his matesprit was hanging out with the annoyingly talkative troll. They'd argued plenty before and after he overexerted himself—no need to continue that cycle.

"Tho, what'th goin' on?" he asked instead, changing the subject.

He directed the question more to Latula, but of course Kankri was the one who answered. "We were actually just leaving. We're going to see an Earth movie."

"Oh, okay," Mituna said as cheerily as he could. "Should I come or ith it too late to buy ticket-th (tickets)?"

"I don't think you'd like it very much," Latula said. "It's a romance movie."

"Not even a romantic _comedy_?" Mituna asked.

"Nope," she smiled apologetically.

Mituna wrinkled up his nose. "Ew. Have fun."

She laughed again, and he was glad she was happy, but he honestly wanted to go along and make sure they didn't make their own romance movie somewhere in the back of the dark theater.

These were bad thoughts. He should trust his matesprit more. Just because he was insecure didn't mean he had a reason to be. Things had worked out just fine in the past even when he was still discussing strip-searches with poor Meenah Peixes _while in a red relationship_—seriously, what the _hell_ had he been thinking there?—so he really had no right to be trying to control Latula's friends. That's all she and Kankri were after all, and if they wanted something more, she would tell him and he would have to accept it. Her happiness was the most important.

"I'll text you and meet you here in the skating park when it's over," Latula assured him. "It'll only be a few hours."

"Okay, sure," he said, afraid that any more words would give away just how not okay that felt whether he had a right to be feeling that way or not.

They said goodbye and she gave him a quick kiss—Mituna could have sworn Kankri's expression darkened for just a moment—and then they left together.

When they were out of sight, he sat down on the bench with a bump, putting his skateboard across his legs.

"Fucking shit!" he cursed to himself. Relationships could get so goddamn confusing.

Someone laughed from off to the left. "What, is that guy stealing your girlfriend?"

Mituna turned to glare at some kid holding a skateboard propped over his shoulder. "Pith off, it's none of your fucking beethwackth," he snapped, his speech problem accentuated by his irritation.

"Wow, no wonder she's ditching you, dude. What, with that lisp and your amazing face-plant skills."

"At leatht I don't wear a thweater in theventy fucking five degreeth. And bethideth, you have no idea what the real thituation ith, you judgmental little shit. What if I fell on purpoth?"

"Sure," the teen said, dragging out the word in an annoyingly condescending manner.

"Hey, I will out-thkate you any time, any day," Mituna said instead of ignoring him like a mature person. Maturity was never exactly his strong point.

"Sure," he said in the same way as before, "maybe if it was a falling down contest."

Mituna tossed his board onto the asphalt walkway. "You are tho on."

And finally, it wasn't a battle just to get the words out.


End file.
